


Dirty Laundry, Dirty Times

by marvelfan



Series: Cute First Meetings [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laundry, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 08:31:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13231980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelfan/pseuds/marvelfan
Summary: Steve and Bucky meet one night when doing laundry. Sexy time happens.





	Dirty Laundry, Dirty Times

**Author's Note:**

> This is un-beta'd, so all mistakes are mine. I wrote this really quick, so if it sucks, then oh well.
> 
> This is just a smutty, cute-meet for this series. Enjoy!

It is a Saturday night at Shield University, and everyone is out partying, getting drunk, and living their lives. Well, almost everyone. Steve is not a big partier, and he uses late Saturday nights to do his laundry when no one else is around. Peggy and Sam, his friends, tried to convince him to go out tonight, but Steve is stubborn and denied their requests every time. It’s not his fault that late Saturday night (technically early Sunday morning) is the most quiet and open time to do laundry. Steve is also not a fan of being around drunk people attempting to talk, and then puking on each other.

Steve looked down at his phone when his text alert went off; he saw a text from Peggy letting him know that her and Sam made it back to their dorm safely from Natasha’s party. He grabbed his bushel of laundry and exited his room, making sure he had his keys in hand. He rode the elevator down to the basement of his building, where the communal laundry machines were. He was surprised to see another person in the room when he opened the door. Usually it was just him at two in the morning doing laundry.

“Oh wow, I wasn’t expecting to see anyone else down here at this time,” he said.

The other man turned around and flashed him with a megawatt smile.

“Me neither, pal. I left a party early and was bored, so I thought why not do some laundry.”

Steve has seen the other man in the building before. Heck, he’s pretty certain the man lives on his floor, just maybe on the opposite wing.

“Yeah, this is a good time to do laundry. I’m Steve, by the way. I’m in 218.” He reached his hand out to shake the brunet’s hand, which thankfully the other man accepted.

“Nice to meet ya, Steve. I’m James, but my friends call me Bucky. I’m up in 232. Our windows might actually face each other.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Bucky. I think our windows probably do face each other. It would make sense since this building is H shaped. We could always put notes in the window to do laundry together or something.”

“That would be fun,” Bucky said.

The two started to do their laundry in silence; Bucky finished putting his clothes in the dryer when Steve finished putting his clothes in the washer.

It was not lost on Bucky how good-looking Steve was. Hell, Bucky was proud of himself for not pouncing on the man as soon as he walked through the door. He also didn’t miss the subtle way Steve kept checking him out behind that book he was reading. Bucky was comfortable with how he looked – he knew he was damn sexy and could move his hips better than most women, so he thought it was fair that the attraction was mutual. After ten minutes of looking back and forth at each other, Bucky decided to make a move.

“You gonna keep checking me out from behind that book, or are you gonna do something about it?”

He wasn’t sure it was possible, but Steve’s face blushed redder than a cherry. Steve about balked at the sentence, but damn he was happy Bucky initiated this. Steve wasn’t sure prior to that if the attraction was mutual or not, but now there was no uncertainty. Steve closed his book and threw it in his bushel, and then closed the gap between him and Bucky.

“I was quite admiring how you looked over here, legs sprawled out, biting those delicious looking lips.” Steve wasn’t sure where this talk was coming from, but the other man seemed pleased by it when closed the remaining gap and kissed him. Steve melted at the feeling, opening his mouth further, inviting Bucky to take control of the kiss, which the brunet seemed happy to oblige.

Pulling apart for just a minute, Bucky asked “were my lips as delicious as they looked?”

“No, they were even better,” Steve panted out, before going to back to kissing Bucky.

After a few minutes of making out, Steve slid further down Bucky’s body, touching every inch of him imaginable. When he got to his knees, he looked up at Bucky, looking for confirmation if this was okay or not.

“Fuck yes, Stevie. Please.”

Steve wasted no time in pulling the mans shorts down to his ankles, pleased to see no underwear underneath. Using one hand, Steve held the man’s shaft and brought to his lips, licking at the tip like a damn cat. He used his other hand to roam as much of Bucky’s body as possible.

“Jesus fuck, Steve. Please stop teasing, please,” Bucky begged.

Steve, being the gentleman that he is, did what Bucky asked, and took the man into his mouth and started sucking.

“Oh, fucking Christ, yes. Just like that, Stevie. Feels so good.”

Steve almost came when Bucky grabbed onto Steve’s hair, pulling and pushing his head further onto him. It became too much for Bucky, and he started thrusting his hips at the feeling of Steve’s mouth on him. Steve rewarded him but moaning, knowing how good those vibrations would feel on Bucky.

“Fuck, Stevie. ‘M not gonna last much longer. Jesus, that feels so good. Shit. If you don’ want me comin’ down ya throat, better pull off now.”

That made Steve take him even further down his throat, which in turn caused Bucky to come on the spot. Steve slowly pulled up as Bucky spurt his come in his mouth, and eventually started softly sucking the tip, milking Bucky for every last drop.

Steve looked up and saw that Bucky was barely able to hold himself up, despite leaning on dryer for extra support. The brunet was panting, but had the biggest smile and satisfied look on his face.

“Steve, that was… that was fuckin’ amazin’.” Bucky finally looked down at the man still on his knees and noticed just how wrecked the other man looked. “You look like you could come on the spot.” Deciding to return the favor, Bucky pulled his shorts up and got down on the carpet next to the man. He quickly kissed the beautiful blond, and pushed his sweatpants down wrapped his hand around the man’s dick.

“Oh God, Buck. Please, please, please, please, plea-,”

Bucky shut the man up by giving him another kiss, hoping he would just sit back and enjoy the ride. He started pumping his hand up and down, squeezing just on the right side of tight at different times. He has been told by a few guys that his hand jobs are fantastic, and the way Steve was responding, he’d say they were right.

“Buck, please. Not gon’ last long. Oh, fuck.”

“Doin’ so good, Stevie. So good. You look so fuckin’ beautiful.” Bucky sped up his movements, and within seconds, Steve was arching his back and coming all over his chest and Bucky’s hand. Bucky watched as Steve lay panting on the ground, blissed out with a dopey looking smile. Being the smart guy that he was and not wanting to dirty a freshly cleaned and dried towel, Bucky leaned down and took the flagging man into his mouth to clean all the cum away. He deepened the suction when Steve started moaning and weakly moving his hips.

“There ya go, Stevie. All cleaned.”

The blond beamed up at him, so happy that he decided to skip the party tonight.

“That was ‘mazin’, Buck.” He gently pulled the man down for another kiss, not wanting this moment to end.

Unfortunately, the washer buzzer went off, scaring both men and jarring them from their kiss.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna move yet.”

“I gotchya, buddy.” Bucky kindly got up and moved Steve’s clothes from the washer to the dryer for him. He put the machine to the settings Steve requested, and turned it on for him. When he turned around, Steve had already put his dick back in his pants and was sitting up.

“This was fantastic, Buck.”

“Same time, next week,” he joked.

“I was, uh, I was actually wondering if maybe you’d wanna get dinner or something sometime this week.” Steve was nervous, but looked up and saw Bucky smiling down at him.

“Of course, I would! Uh, Tuesday night works for me. My last class finishes up at 4.”

“Tuesday sounds perfect.”

“It’s a date,” Bucky said while he finished putting his laundry in his basket. “And uh, if you ever want to do this again, just hang a piece of laundry in your window.”

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that escaped from his lips. He said goodbye to Bucky as the man left with his newly dried clothes. Steve would definitely be putting a piece of laundry in his window soon.


End file.
